I will never forget you
by bellsblommb
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos. Ella esta loca por su novio Jacob y no nota que Edward la ama de verdad. ¿Pero que pasaría si todo desapareciera de su memoria? A veces la mente nos hace trucos para que el corazón reaccione. Para Mi Amad0 BFF!-Fanfics Contest!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: I will never forget you**

**Autor/res.: Bellsblommb**

**Número de Palabras.: 6,226**

**link al perfil del contest: www. fanfiction .net/ /u/2353736/Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest (sin espacios)**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Pues lo de siempre, que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer y que la trama sí**

**Ojala les guste**

**Una aclaración, el apodo que usa Jacob para referirse a Edward es (como lo dice la historia) Eddie-ondo, como una forma de decir Hediondo, oralmente se escucha así (maldito Jacob)**

**No, la verdad me disculpo si hay alguna admiradora de Jacob (dudo mucho que una admriadora de Jacob lea un Edward/Bella pero suele pasar) por que él no me cae mal, pero necesitaba alguien que interpretara el papel que le di (lamento si lo odian, mas de lo normal) y miren que yo lo odie y eso es raro, puesto que a mi me hace reír en la vida real.**

**Pero basta de darle vueltas, aqui se los dejo y ojala les guste**

I will never forget you

La miraba y la miraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente no podía, era tan difícil, era tan imposible. Bella Swan era su mejor amiga, siempre habían estado juntos, desde primaria, pero su amor por ella había surgido desde el kinder. Y aquello le dolía, por que Edward sufría cada vez que veía a su "mejor amiga" con ese idiota de Jacob Black.

Bella era la chica mas popular, las mas aventada y la mas dulce al mismo tiempo, Jacob era el capitan de equipo y el chico mas codiciado en la escuela. Y él, Edward, él solo era el mejor amigo de Bella, nada mas, no podía aspirar a otra cosa, aunque lo deseara.

-¡Hey Edward!-lo llamó una voz

Él volteó la mirada y ahi estaba de nuevo, Bella caminaba hacía él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-preguntó la chica

-En nada Bells... en nada-

-No te creo, estabas como perdido...-sonrió burlonamente-...picaron...tienes una novia... como te atreves a no decirmelo-

-No Bella, yo no tengo ninguna novia-

-Pues ya deberías chico, el amor es algo fantástico-

-Lo dices por tí y Jacob-

Bella enmudeció. No, no lo decía por ella y Jacob. Era cierto que adoraba a su novio, él era tan increiblemente guapo, pero la palabra "amor" y la palabra "Jacob" no podían estar en la misma oración. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entiendía, el chico Black le atraía de manera descomunal, pero no sentía nada especial al tenerlo cerca, no sentía es calor unico en el pecho al tenerlo cerca, al menos no como sentía al estarcon Edward. A Jacob nunca le había dicho que le amaba, por tal razón, la propuesta que el capitan del equipo le había hecho la había dejado muy confundida.

-Edward... necesito preguntarte algo...-comentó ella tímidamente

-Dime-

-Es que... me da un poco de vergüenza... que irónico, te he contado toda mi vida, eres incluso mejor que un diario andante y ahora siento pena-

-Si no te sientes cómoda no me lo digas-le aclaró el chico preocupado

-Sí quiero decirtelo-

-Adelante entonces-pidió Edward

-Jacob... Jacob... Jacob me pidió la prueba-

-¡Que!-exclamó atónito

Aquello no podía ser verdad, como ese patán se había atrevido a pedirle "la prueba" a Bella. El horror lo invadió... ¿Y si ella se la daba?

-Sí... se que... se que es demasiado pronto pero... tampoco quiero que piense que no lo quiero entonces... no se que hacer... por eso te lo he platicado, para pedir tu consejo-

-Bella... no puedes pedirme consejos sobre... "Eso"-dijo nervioso-esa es una decisión que tu debes tomar-

-Pero no lo sé-

-¿Que es lo que no sabes?-

-No sé... no sé si estoy lista-Bella se sonrojó

-¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?-

-Sí-

-Bueno... en ese caso...-Edward pensó por un momento aconsejarle que no lo hiciera, por un momento pensó en decirle lo que sentía, aun con el miedo de perder su amistad, pero entonces, el capitan del equipo hizo su aparición

-¡Mi muñeca preciosa!-gritó Black a lo lejos y Edward suspiró frustrado

Bella esbozó una traviesa sonrisa mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y corría a abrazar a su novio. Quizá había exagerado al decir que no sentía nada por él, por que la verdad era que cuando él la llamaba así, ella se sentía radiante.

-¡Mi bombon de chocolate!-

Edward solo giró los ojos. Odiaba ambos sobrenombres, sobre todo el que Jacob le había puesto a ella. Bella no era "su muñeca preciosa", no lo era, no lo era. Aquello dolía por que en realidad, si lo era.

-¿Como está la chica mas sexi de toda la escuela?-saludó Jacob y la tomó en sus brazos mientras le plantaba un enorme beso

Edward desvió la mirada furioso. Lo mataban los celos, lo mataban a un grado tal que si no fuera por que lastimaría a Bella, ya hubiese golpeado a Black.

-Hola corazón-lo saludó ella con dulzura-¿Que hacías?-

-Ya sabes, practicando...-miró de reojo a un celoso Edward y dijo con voz socarrona-¡Pero que casualidad! ¡Eddie está aquí! ¡Eddie... Eddie-ondo!-

-Jacob, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así-dijo molesto

-No te esponges Cullen, es un simple apodo-

Edward iba a replicar pero mejor se calló, no tenía caso discutir con un decerebrado como él. Odiaba a Jacob no solo por ser el novio de la chica que amaba, si no por que era un maldito insoportable, no entendía como Bella lo quería.

-Muñeca... es hora de irnos... ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Ahh... sobre eso...-Bella agachó la mirada y dijo en voz baja-lo hablamos en el camino-

-De acuerdo bebe-la tomó de la cintura y se la llevó alejandola de Edward, el cual solo la veía tristemente. Lo haría, Bella le daría esa maldita prueba, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-Adiós Ed-se despidió ella

-Adiós-dijo tristemente el muchacho

Bella y Jacob recorrieron todo el campus mientras platicaban y se besaban como idiotas, la verdad es que lo eran, ¿Como era posible que Bella no se diera cuenta del gran amor de su amigo? El chico era sumamente obvio. Subieron al autobus, el cual estaba lleno y solo había un asiento libre al lado de la ventana. Jacob le indicó que se sentara y ella lo hizo mientras él la interrogaba.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-

-Que decidiste sobre lo que te pedí-

-Sobre eso...yo...-Bella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, recordó a Edward, recordó su sonrisa y su cara de preocupación cuando le comentó el asunto

-Dime Bells, estoy ansioso-

Bella notó el doble sentido de sus palabras y le reclamó un poco ofendida.

-¿Por que tanto interes? Dime... es que eso es lo unico que quieres de mí-

-No Bella es solo que...-fue interrumpido por una furiosa Bella

-Si, eso es lo que creo, que tu solo quieres un revolcón conmigo y ya-la señora que iba sentada a su lado la miró fijamente escandalizada. No le prestó atención.

-Claro que no Bella, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero-mintió el chico Black

-Pues no confío en tus métodos-

-Bella no seas exagerada, todas las parejas lo hacen-

-No quiero ser como todos-

-No seas infantil-

-¿Infantil yo?-se sintió molesta-Tu eres un idiota-

Jacob iba a replicar cuando el conductor dio un gran giro provocando que todos los pasajeros que iban de pie se cayeran. Molesto comenzó a reclamarle:

-¡Oiga! ¡Fijese como maneja!-

Bella giró los ojos y continuó enfurecida:

-Ademas... no quiero... no estoy lista-miró al frente-y si eso es lo unico que quieres entonces hasta aquí llegamos tu y yo-

-¿Quien te metio esas ridiculas ideas en la cabeza?-dijo Jacob exasperado y al instante replicó-fue el nerdete de Cullen verdad, le contaste sobre esto ¿Cierto?-

-¡Pues sí, lo hice!, pero no finjas estupidez, tu y yo ya terminamos por lo tanto no te debo ninguna explicación-

-Lo sabia-sonrió malevolamente- pero no digas sandeces bebe y escucha, Eddie te dijo todo eso por que el muy idiota está enamorado de tí-

-¿Que?-Bella estaba estupefacta

-Lo que oyes, tu "mejor amigo" te quiere desde antes de que fuesemos novios, toda la escuela lo sabe-giró los ojos-es tan patético-

Ella no sabía que pensar. Enamorado de ella, de ella, ¿Que vería Edward en ella?, él era tan dulce y tierno y maravilloso y su mejor amigo, no entendía por que se sentía emocionada cada vez que lo pensaba "enamorado de tí" "enamorado de tí" ¿Sería que ella también lo quería?

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese articular otra palabra o razonar lo que Jacob le había dicho, el conductor dio otra vuelta que provocó que chocara con otro autobus y justo del lado donde se encontraba Bella, la cual ante el impacto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo medio incosciente y medio muerta.

La policia, la ambulacia y todo tipo de personas asistió al accidente, los paramedicos se llevaron a todas las personas heridas, entre ellas, una chica de 17 años, cabello castaño, rostro en forma de corazón y piel pálida. Era Bella, la cual aún no volvía en sí y Jacob estaba tan preocupado, no por ella, si no por que lo podían culpar por el hecho de que ella estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Charlie, el jefe de polica al reconocer a su hija en la camilla acudió alarmado ante los paramédicos que le explicaron que lo más probable era que su hija hubiese sufrido una contusión. Y así, subió a la ambulacia y se dirigieron al hospital.

La noticia corrió en toda la escuela, al menos entre los alumnos que aún no se habían ido de la escuela. Bella Swan, la chica popular había sufrido un accidente. Edward casi se atraganta cuando se enteró y desesperado acudió al hospital para verla, quería saber si su "mejor amiga" estaba bien, la amaba demasiado que perderla le dolería en el alma.

Llegó con su padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y le preguntó frenéticamente:

-¿Como está?-

-¿Como está quien Edward?-preguntó el hombre mientras veía unas radiografias

-Bella, ¿Como está ella? ¿Esta bien? ¿Como fue el accidente? ¿Por que le tenía que pasar eso?-

-Hijo cálmate-puso sus manos sobre sus hombros-por ahora la hemos revisado y está estable, el golpe fue realmente fuerte y en una zona muy delicada del cerebro, lo que hay que hacer es mantenerla en observación, saber como es que responde en cuanto despierte-

-¿Aún sigue incosciente?-

-Sí, hijo, lo lamento, pero pareciera que tengo a toda la escuela aquí, tus hermanos tambien están aquí y Rosalie y Jasper-

-¿Sus papás están aquí?-

-Sí, es sorprendente como es que Renee y Charlie pueden estar en la misma habitación sin matarse-

-No es gracioso papá, el divorcio de sus padres es algo muy dificil para ella-comentó Edward

-Lo sé...aún no la perdona ¿Cierto?-

-No aun no perdona a Renee-agachó la mirada y preguntó tímidamente-¿Él está aquí?-

-¿Quien?-

-Su novio, Jacob Black-casi dijo el nombre con desprecio

-Estuvo un rato, pero se fue alegando que tenía que ir a su casa-

Edward sonrió satisfecho, ahora podría cuidar de Bella todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que Jacob lo incomodara.

-Iré a verla-

Corrió a traves de los pasillos. No le importó ver a casi toda su familia ahí, ni siquiera ver a los padres de Bella ni nada, él entró a la habitación de su amiga y se sentó en el borde de la cama a contemplarla. Cuidó de ella toda la noche, sin importarle que sus padres le pidieran que volviera a casa, que ella estaba bien, pero no, él quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, quería estar hasta que abriera sus ojos y lo iluminara con esa sonrisa suya que tanto amaba. Así trascurrió la noche.

Bella abrió los ojos un poco cansada y mareada y con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se tanteó la frente con la mano izquierda para tratar de apaciguar su malestar y se encontró con una enorme venda que cubria casi todo su craneo y al tocar en cierta zona se quejó de dolor.

-Ouch-

Estaba en una habitación muy blanca, con ropa de enferma y atada a una cama gracias al suero. Notó que su otra mano no estaba libre y al mirar se dió cuenta que un chico estaba dormido en el borde de su cama y sostenía su mano fuertemente. La imagen le causó ternura, el chico de cabello cobrizo y piel marmórea con unos lentes que tapaban sus ojos y que eran exageradamente grandes para su cara, había dormido a su lado. Se sintió emocionada sin comprenderlo y observó como él despertaba y movia el cuello mientras decía:

-Es tan incomodo dormir así-

-Ya lo creo-le contestó ella

Edward abrió los ojos con emoción al darse cuenta que Bella había vuelto en sí, estaba muy contento de verla bien, todo el cansancio había valido la pena.

-¡Bella estás bien! ¡Que maravilloso!-sin poder contenerse la abrazó, con cuidado

-Me alegra hacerte feliz amigo-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Tengo que llamar a mi padre-

Pero antes de que pudiese moverse, el aludido entró a la habitación y sonrió satisfecho al ver a Bella repuesta

-Al fin despertaste Bella durmiente, todos están en la sala muy preocupados por tí, pero ya les puedo decir que estás bien-

-Gracias doctor-ella sonrió ligeramente y mirando a Edward un poco apenada y un poco confundida le dijo-y ahora que ya se que estoy bien, quisiera preguntarte algo-

-Claro Bells, dime-

-¿Quien eres tú?-

Edward palideció y Carlisle se sorprendió con esta pregunta, al instante procedió a interrogar a su paciente:

-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

Bella miró hacia el vacio y de repente completamente asustada respondió:

-Nada... no recuerdo nada doctor... ¿Que paso? ¿Por que estoy aquí?-

-Bella, hace unas horas sufriste un accidente automovilistico y tuviste una seria lesion en la cabeza, eso pudo traerte algunos efectos secundarios-explicó él

-¿Como perder la memoria?-preguntó Edward temeroso

-Así es-

-¿No volveré a recordar jamás?-preguntó ella con ligeras lagrimas de horror

-Eso aun no lo sabemos, por ello mandé a hacerte unas radiografías para ver en que zona de tu cerebro fue el golpe y si fue muy severo-

-Estoy realmente confundida doctor, no quiero parecer una muda mental-

-Tranquilizate, todos tus amigos y tu familia estan aqui para ayudarte a que recuerdes-miró a Edward largamente-te dejo en buenas manos ahora-

Salió de la habitación y ella miró apenada a Edward mientras él decia tristemente:

-Lo siento-

-¿Por que te disculpas?-

-Por que estas pasando algo muy feo, pero la verdad es que me siento feliz de ver que estas bien aunque no me recuerdes-

-Lo lamento-ahora fue ella la que se sintió mal, ese chico era tan dulce y agradable, le dolía no recordarlo

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa-

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente mientras preguntaba con una ligera sonrisa:

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-¿Cual?-preguntó él sorprendido

-¿Como te llamas?-

Edward sonrió deslumbrando a la amnesica muchacha mientras decía:

-Soy Edward-le dio la mano-es un gusto conocerte... otra vez-

Comenzaron a carcajear con la situación que no era para nada cómica y Bella, mas sonrojada que antes volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y... tu y yo... tu y yo somos novios o algo así?-

Como le hubiera encantado responder a Edward que sí, pero la verdad era otra y un poco triste por eso, contestó:

-No Bella, tu y yo somos amigos... yo... yo solo soy tu mejor amigo-

-En ese caso... gracias por quedarte conmigo Edward-

-Lo haria por tí siempre-

Ella sonrió mas sonrojada y estaba por decir una sandez cuando la familia y amigos de Bella, incluyendo los hermanos de Edward, entraron impetuosamente en la habitación, emocionados por que Bella estaba sana y salva. Despues de las explicaciones sobre la amnesia de Bella y sobre quien era cada persona, todos se retiraron para dejarla descansar, todos menos Edward, quien no se alejaria jamas de ella, jamás.

-Deberias irte a descansar, por lo que se, estuviste aquí toda la tarde y la noche-sugirió ella preocupada, aunque en realidad no quería que el chico se fuera, se sentía tan bien a su lado y eso si que era extraño, puesto que no lo conocia... bueno... si lo conocía pero no lo recordaba.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien-

-Bueno, pero conste que te lo pedi -

-Claro Bells-

Edward tomó sus manos sumamente feliz por que ella estaba bien y con la esperanza de que su amnesia fuese temporal y ella recordara su vida, le entristecia que ella perdiera todo lo que amaba. Bella lo miró fijamente, no comprendia realmente el mar de emociones que su supuesto "mejor amigo" le causaba con un solo roce. Sin embargo, un estruendo interrumpió su conexión y una voz sumamente familiar y odiada por Edward habló:

-Cariño, ya estoy aquí-Jacob miró con reproche a Bella por la posición en la que esta con Edward, tomados de las manos como si fuesen... novios-¿Que hacían a mis espaldas?-

-Nada Jacob-dijo con fastidio Edward y soltó las manos de Bella, la cual se sintió mal cuando sucedio, ¿Por que la soltaba? ¿Quien era el chico que había entrado de esa manera tan irrespetuosa?

-Hola mi amor-Jacob se acercó para besar a Bella y ella se alejó confundida-¿Que pasa?-

-Jacob... no puedes llegar así y besar a Bella-

-¡Claro que puedo hacerlo! ¡Por eso es mi novia! ¿No?-

-¿Que?-preguntó estupefacta ella

-No me digas que era en serio lo del autobus, bebe lamento haberte hecho enojar, pero creeme, ya lo pagué con la inmesa preocupación que sentí cuando te vi medio muerta-

-No... no se de que hablas y... ¿Quien eres?-

-Bella, no es momento para tus estupidas bromas-

-¡Jacob! ¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez y escucha! ¡Bella no nos recuerda!-explicó Edward

-¿Que dices?-

-Lo que oyes, el golpe provocó que Bella perdiera la memoria y ahora no recuerda nada, por eso te pido que no la presiones-

-Pues si me lo hubieses dicho antes no la habría cajeteado-

-Lo intenté, no me dejaste-se excusó Edward

-Sí, si, lo que digas Eddie-ondo-

Edward estaba por repetirle por enésima vez que no lo llamara así, cuando Bella habló antes de él y obviamente molesta:

-¡Oye! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarlo así! ¡Por tal razón tiene un nombre y ese es Edward!-

-Cariño, no te enojes-dijo sorprendido Jacob-es un inofensivo apodo y antes no me decias nada cuando lo llamaba así-

-Tal vez, pero ahora te exijo que lo respetes, si de verdad eres mi novio entonces me harás caso... este... ¿Como dijiste que te llamabas?-

-Jacob, cariño, soy tu Jacob-dijo molesto, irritado y un poco avergonzado, ninguna mujer le había hablado así en su vida y todo por defender al idiota de Cullen

-Sí bueno... Jacob... necesito que me dejes sola... debo descansar-dijo friamente

-Pero... ¿Que hay de él?...-señaló a Edward

-No me puedo quedar tan sola, no ves que me puede dar algo y no va haber nadie que avise a los doctores-

-¿Y por que tengo que ser yo el que se vaya y no él?-

-Jacob... ya hablé... quieres que de verdad termine con nuestro noviazgo, noviazgo que, por cierto no recuerdo, tienes que congraciarte conmigo para que te recuerde, así que hazme caso-

-Bien-dijo fulminando a Edward con la mirada, mientras éste trataba de ocultar su risa, Bella jamás había sido así-me voy-abandonó la habitación furioso

En cuanto se fue, Bella suspiró mas relajada y mirando a Edward con complicidad le comento:

-¿Sabes algo?-

-¿Que?-

-No me cae bien mi novio-y comenzó a reirse

-¡Bella! ¡Como puedes decir eso! Tu lo adorabas-

-Pero que quieres que haga, su primera impresión ante mi no me agradó nada... ¿De verdad él te dice así todo el tiempo y yo no hago nada?-

-Sí Bells, es la verdad-

-Pues que estúpida era-dijo molesta

-¡Bella!-

-Es que si tu eres mi amigo yo no debería permitir que te insulten-

-Tal vez, pero creo que lo quieres tanto que le aguantas todo-

-Pues se acabo, quizá en mi otra vida era así, pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar, claro que sí-

-¿Tu otra vida?-preguntó divertido

-Sí, he decidido llamarla "mi otra vida" de la cual no se nada... ¿Algun problema?-

-No ninguno, ya note que esta nueva Bella es un poco explosiva-bromeó

-Sí, me gusta el concepto, "Nueva Bella", aunque sería bueno conocer a la antigua un poco para saber de las cosas-

-Quizá, pero recuerda esto Bells, solo lo verdadero prevalece en el corazón y eso, ni siquiera un millón de golpes en la cabeza te lo podrá quitar-dijo él dulcemente tomando de nuevo sus manos

-Supongo que tienes razón y ese es el motivo por el que me siento tan a gusto contigo a pesar de que no se nada de tí, solo lo verdadero prevalece, gracias Edward-

-De nada amo...amiga-se sorprendió como estuvo a punto de meter la pata, iba a llamarla "amor"

Carlisle Cullen entró a la habitación y observó con ternura a la pareja:

-Muy bien, es suficiente Edward, debes abandonar la habitación-

-Pero ¿Por que?-replicó estupefacto

-Por que has estado aquí casi por 24 horas y no has dormido ni comido en ese tiempo, es hora de que te vayas-

-Pero...-Bella lo interrumpió

-¡Como que no has comido! ¡Ahora mismo vas y le haces caso al doctor, que por algo es tu padre!-

-Pero Bella... yo...-

-Nada, hazme caso, hazlo por mí... por favor-lo miró a los ojos suplicante

Edward casi cae desmayado ante eso, los ojos chocolates de su amiga eran hipnotizantes, doblegaban su voluntad como un títere.

-De... de acuerdo Bells, pero solo por que me lo pides-y besando su mejilla se despidió y salió de la habitación

Carlisle sonrió pícaramente y tomando el pulso de la amnesica paciente comentó:

-¿Quieres que llame a un bombero? Estás tan roja que parece que te estás incendiando-

-¿Soy tan obvia doctor Cullen?-dijo ella mas apenada

-La verdad sí y bastante-

-Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a tantas muestras de cariño... bueno... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero me lo imagino-

-Edward es algo impulsivo a veces, su despedida fue algo inesperado y que no suele hacer-

-Ya me empezaba a asustar que se despidiera así de todo el mundo, con besos en la mejilla-bromeó ella nerviosa aun al recordar la cercania del muchacho

-Sí, claro-Carlisle dio por zanjado el tema

A partir de entonces Bella recibia visitas de todo el mundo en el hospital, pero sobretodo, visitas de su mejor amigo que no quería separarse de ella ningun momento. Fue dada de alta algunas semanas después. Muchos aprovecharon la amnesia de Bella para su propio beneficio, como Jacob que no le dijo que en ese autobus habían terminado o como Reneé que no le dijo que Bella estaba tan enojada con ella que no le hablaba y todo por que Reneé había sido infiel a Charlie y por ello se estaban divorciando. Bella no recordaba nada de esto y recibió a su madre con los brazos abiertos.

Con respecto a las amigas de Bella, ella se encariñó rápidamente con la hiperactiva Alice, la hermana de su mejor amigo y tambien con Rose, la novia del hermano de su mejor amigo. ¿Por que todo giraba en torno a su mejor amigo? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba estar con Edward y sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando él se acercaba, no podemos decir lo mismo de su relación con Jacob, el cuál seguía sin agradarle pero continuaba con él por que sentía que era muy mala onda terminar con un novio que no tiene la culpa de que no lo recuerdes. Además, peleaban mucho, la antigua Bella era muy ingenua y manipulable para Jacob, pero la nueva Bella tenía caracter y no le permitía cualquier cosa al chico Black, esto lo frustraba, por que sus planes de conseguir una noche con la chica Swan cada vez eran mas lejanos.

Una tarde en que Edward y Bella estaba almorzando en la cafetería, ella le comentó que con su madre había recordado como cocinar. Edward se sorprendió mucho, puesto que él no sabía que Reneé se había aprovechado de la falta de recuerdos de su hija.

-¿Dices que cocinaste con Reneé?-

-Sí, que tiene de malo, es mi mamá, ¿No?-dijo Bella como si nada

-Sí Bells pero... llevas años sin dirigirle la palabra a tu madre-

-¿Y por que haría eso?-preguntó horrorizada

-Aún no le perdonas la infidelidad que le hizo a tu padre y por la cual aún se están divorciando-

-¿Se están divorciando? ¿Y como que ella le fue infiel? ¿Por que no se nada de esto?-

-Por que supongo que no te lo dijo para ganar tiempo contigo-razonó Edward

-Pero... simplemente no puede creer que me haya engañado así... ¿Estás seguro?-

-Bella, soy mejor que un diario andante o al menos esas fueron tus palabras, se todo de tí-le sonrió ligeramente-pero si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a Charlie o a la propia Reneé-

-Eso haré-

Bella se dirigió a su casa y después de interrogarla lo suficiente para que se rindiera, Reneé admitió la verdad.

-Si... todo es verdad-

-¡Como pudiste mentirme así! ¡Como te atreviste a provecharte de mi falta de memoria!-

-Hija, yo solo quería estar contigo de nuevo, te extraño tanto-se excusó Reneé

-Pudiste hacerlo de la forma correcta y yo te habría aceptado, por que he cambiado y quizás mi antiguo yo era sumamente orgullosa como para perdonarte, pero ahora no, yo lo hubiese hecho, lo que no te perdonaré tan facilmente es que me hayas engañado-

-Lo sé-Reneé agachó la cabeza

-Pero descuida mamá, yo te doy esperanzas, algún dia lo hare, pero no es hoy-

Después de eso, Bella empezó a recordar cosas, pero eran solo destellos, destellos que hacían que le dolieran la cabeza y por ello mejor los ignoraba. Una tarde que estaba con Jacob viendo la televisión, unico momento en que podían llevarse bien, el chico la abrazó cariñosamente como antes, pero esta vez ella no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda; después empezó a besarle el cuello y ella seguía estando incomoda, no le agradab, simplemente no se sentía bien con Jacob Black. El chico no se detuvo y ella sin poder aguantarlo y mas cuando él empezó a tocar su pierna, se alejó de él.

-¿Que pasa Bells?-

-Es que... no... yo por mas que lo intento no puedo...-

-Pero Bella, ya lo hemos hecho-mintió el chico Black

-¿Que?-

-Sí, tu yo ya hemos estado juntos-

-Pero... es que... simplemente no... no lo se-

-Pero es verdad, nos hemos querido tanto que ya estuvimos juntos-

-Yo...-ella no sabía que pensar y estaba por decir algo cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su casa y ella aliviada fue a atender.

Era Edward, quien traía el libro favorito de Bella "Cumbres borrascosas" para recordarle que le gustaba y su fascinación por los libros, sobretodo por los clásicos.

-Hola Bells, mira te traje este libro por que...-miró a Jacob que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y continuó mas calmado-creo... creo que he llegado en mal momento... ¿Interrumpo algo?-

-Pues la verdad...-Jacob fue interrumpido por Bella

-No, no interrumpes nada-

Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pensar ni hacer y tener a Edward aquí le asustaba, ¿Como permitir que Jacob diera un paso mas en esa relación si no sentía nada por él? Si la unica ocasión en la que su corazón brincaba del pecho, era cuando Edward la miraba con sus bellos ojos verdes. Desesperada por un consejo, hizo lo mismo que la antigua Bella había hecho: deshacerse de Jacob para hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Jacob... podrías... podrías traerme un poco de agua... creo que me siento un poco mareada-

Jacob refunfuñó y Edward estaba por ofrecerse a hacerlo cuando Bella le lanzó una significativa mirada y entendió el mensaje. Jacob se fue a la cocina y Bella aprovechó su soledad para hablar con él.

-Edward... necesito ayuda-le dijo en voz baja

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Es que... Jacob... él... me pidió que tengamos... ya sabes... "eso"-

Edward entendió a que se refería con "eso" y estaba por decir algo cuando ella continuó:

-Y no se que hacer, no quiero herirlo, pero de verdad yo no quiero, aun no me siento preparada, aunque diga que ya lo hemos hecho antes-

Ante esta mentira Edward se enfureció. Jacob estaba aprovechando de Bella para conseguir lo que quería; él y Bella nunca habían estado juntos, recordaba como Bella le había comentado del asunto unos minutos antes del accidente, lo que decía Black no podía ser verdad. Jacob salió de la cocina con el vaso en la mano y Edward no aguantó mas, no le importaba si perdía la amistad de Bella o si todo resultaba peor, esta vez no se contendría, quería matarlo.

-¡Eres un maldito embustero Jacob Black!-se lanzó encima de él y lo golpeó en la mandíbula

Jacob se defendió sin entender por que él tarado de Cullen lo estaba golpeando y le devolvió el puñetazo. A los pocos minutos ya se estaban golpeando mas; el pecho, el estomago, la quijada, la cara, la ingle, de todo, la pelea subía de tono y a Edward no le importaba si Black lo dejaba paralítico, solo deseaba darle su merecido a ese maldito patán.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que ella nunca se acostó contigo!-

-¡Como puedes estar tan seguro! ¡Eramos novios, entre parejas es normal!-replicó Jacob para provocarlo mas

-¡Por que me lo dijo imbécil! ¡Me lo dijo! ¡Tu le propusiste eso antes del accidente pero nunca pasó y ella no quería pero tu la estabas presionando!-

-¡Quien no dice que no pudimos hacerlo antes de subirnos a ese autobus!-

-¡Eres una basura Black! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Si lo fuese no estarías tan deseoso de querer acostarte con ella ahora! ¡Aprovecharte de su amnesia diciendole mentiras!-

Siguieron golpeándose mientras Bella intentaba separarlos, pero entonces, los destellos volvieron con mas fuertes dolores de cabeza y trató de calmarlos cerrando los ojos, lo cual solo le trajo mas destellos, destellos que esta vez no se dignó a ignorar.

Recordó la conversación con Edward... _"Jacob... Jacob... Jacob me pidió la prueba", _recordó la discusión en el autobus... _" Si, eso es lo que creo, que tu solo quieres un revolcón conmigo y ya", _recordó que había terminado con él y la confesión sobre los sentimientos de Edward... _" Ademas... no quiero... no estoy lista... y si eso es lo unico que quieres entonces hasta aquí llegamos tu y yo" "¿Quien te metio esas ridiculas ideas en la cabeza?... fue el nerdete de Cullen verdad, le contaste sobre esto ¿Cierto?" "¡Pues sí, lo hice!, pero no finjas estupidez, tu y yo ya terminamos por lo tanto no te debo ninguna explicación" "Lo sabia... pero no digas sandeces bebe y escucha, Eddie te dijo todo eso por que el muy idiota está enamorado de tí"_ y recordó algo aún mejor, ella le quería, no lo veía claro en ese momento, pero ahora sí.

Trató de calmarse mientras todo tomaba claridad ante sus ojos, todo, absolutamente todo y debía hacer algo al respecto antes de que Jacob y Edward se mataran.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Basta los dos!-los separó y se dirigió a Edward-Edward yo... necesito hablar con Jacob de algo, por favor esperame aquí en la sala-

Caminaron hacia la cocina mientras Edward se sentaba incomodo; no quería quedarse ahí para ver como Bella y él salían de esa cocina felices y restregandole en la cara que él había perdido... otra vez.

Ella por su parte, entró con Jacob al lugar y le dijo claramente:

-Jacob... tu y yo debemos hablar... esto no puede seguir-

-¿De que hablas bebe?-

-De que no podemos seguir con esta farsa... yo... no te quiero y no puedo seguir mintiendote-

-¿Como puedes decir eso amor? Soy tu bombon de chocolate, ¿Recuerdas?-

Bella sonrió con ironía y continuó:

-Quizá yo te quise mucho, quizá la antigua Bella te quiso mucho, pero la nueva no siente nada por tí y si seguía con este juego era por que no quería lastimarte, pero ahora sé que tu tampoco sientes nada por mí y por lo tanto soy libre de esto-

-Pero por que dices que no te quiero, si tu eres mi bebe preciosa-

-Lo digo por que me has mentido, tu y yo jamás tuvimos relaciones-

-Le crees a Cullen ¿Cierto?-dijo Jacob con desdén

-Mas que eso, yo... no le he dicho a nadie esto pero... ultimamente he tenido... destellos, destellos de mi vida pasada y uno de ellos fue nuestra discusión en el autobus, en la cual yo terminé contigo por que solo querías sexo de mí-levantó una ceja ante el sorprendido Jacob-atrevete a negarlo-

Jacob no habló, no tenía caso, su mentira había sido descubierta y de la peor manera, pero recurrió a otra cosa.

-Es por él ¿Cierto? Me dejas por ese nerdete de Cullen-

-Su nombre es Edward y siendote sincera... sí, te dejo por él-dijo ella con suficiencia

-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso!-

-Así de simple Jacob, desde que abrí los ojos Edward me ha enamorado y quizá ya le quería antes de ese maldito accidente y no me había dado cuenta, pero ahora estoy segura, lo amo a él y por tí no siento nada-

Jacob no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no dijo nada, pensando que tal vez todo esto era una pesadilla. Las mujeres morían por él y ahora Bella Swan se atrevía a decirle que prefería a una rata de biblioteca como a Edward antes que a él. Su ego estaba siendo cruelmente dañado y la herida ahondó cuando ella continuó:

-Creo que ya no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí... es hora de que te vayas-

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, Jacob abandonó furioso la cocina y al salir miró a Edward y le dijo con verdadero desdén y odio:

-Adelante... has ganado... después de todo, he estado con mujeres aún mas buenas que ella-

Edward no comprendió lo que dijo pero también lo miró con despreció, parecía que nunca dejaría de odiar a Jacob, pasara lo que pasara. Bella salió de la cocina feliz, al fin se había quitado un peso de encima, algo que debía hacer desde el principio, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a un confudido Edward lleno de golpes, apurada se acercó para curarlo.

-Mira nada mas como te dejo-

-No es nada Bells, ya me hacian falta unos buenos golpes-

-¿Como puedes bromear con algo así?-se dirigió al baño en donde estaba el botiquin y de ahí sacó gasas y un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida, pues su labio estaba sangrando

-No es necesario que hagas todo esto Bella, estoy bien-Bella limpió la herida y colocó la gasa-ouch-

-Lo siento, no recuerdo mucho de primeros auxilios-

-De todos modos no eras tan buena haciendolo-dijo él con una sonrisa, pero que no le llegó a los ojos y continuó-Bella... yo solo me quedé por que... se me hacía de mala educación irme sin despedirme pero...-

-Terminé con Jacob-lo interrumpió Bella

-¿Que hiciste que?-

-Termine con él, ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?-ironizó ella

-Es que no puedo creerlo... tu... tu lo adorabas-

-Antes, pero ya no... recuerda lo que te dije cuando lo conocí... de nuevo-

-Sí, que no te caía bien, pero ¿Sigue sin agradarte?-

-Así es-lo miró a los ojos-ademas, no podia sostener un noviazgo ficticio con Jacob cuando estoy en realidad enamorada de mi mejor amigo-

-Be.. Be.. Bella... ¿Que es lo que estas diciendo?-preguntó Edward perturbado, las palabras que siempre había anhelado oír estaban ahí y no podía creerlo-

-La verdad, te quiero Edward-

-Es que... es que... no puedo creerlo-

Bella giró los ojos y un poco exasperada se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro mientras le decía:

-Incrédulo muchacho tímido, te juro que es la verdad y debes creerme, tú mismo me lo dijiste, solo lo verdadero prevalece. El día del accidente Jacob me confesó que estabas enamorado de mí-

-Ese... lengua larga-dijo con tirria Edward y reaccionó-¿Lo recordaste?-

-Cállate y escucha-selló sus labios con su dedo-en ese momento solo sé que sentí una extraña y preciosa sensación en mi ser entero y comprendí que el sentimiento era mutuo. Por eso era que estaba tan feliz a tu lado cuando abrí los ojos sin recordar nada, por que aunque mi mente no supiera quien eras, mi corazón me lo gritaba y me decía que tu eras mio y que yo te pertenecía. Nunca te olvidaría Edward, aunque perdiera la memoria vil veces, nunca te olvidaría. Ahora estoy consciente de que te amo y así tenga que amarrarte a mí, estaré contigo siempre, siempre-

-Bella...Bella... no tienes que amarrarme, yo con gusto sería tu esclavo para toda la eternidad, te amo Bella, siempre lo he hecho-dijo él con un brillo en la mirada, era verdad, Bella lo amaba, como él a ella

-Entonces... y atreviendome a sufrir el azote de tu timidez, te pregunto, ¿Quieres ser mi novio Edward Cullen?-

-Se supone que yo debo preguntarte eso-

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-Eso es un para siempre jamás-la tomó en sus brazos y la besó

Primero fue con ternura; sus tímidos labios se acercaron lentamente a los suyos y se unieron en una bella caricia que se intensificó cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y él aferró su cintura con sus manos. Sus labios danzaban como si se pertenecieran y en efecto, así era. Cuando se separaron solo por la maldita excusa de que el aire era necesario, él la miró a los ojos con adoración al igual que ella y le dijo:

-Bendita sea la hora en que te diste ese golpe en la cabeza-

-No era tan necesario-se excusó ella

-¿Estas segura?-

-De acuerdo, puede que si lo haya sido, para que me armara de valor y te lo dijera-

-Y agradezco a Dios por ello-

-Sí, no debes olvidar que a veces la mente nos hace trucos para que el corazón reaccione y un millon de millones golpes valdrian la pena si yo te digo que te amo una y otra vez-

Él solo volvió a sonreír y de nuevo la tomó en sus brazos feliz por ese hecho.

FIN

**Siiii! En algun momento Bella tenía que reaccionar y bendita sea la amnesia, pero si se dan cuenta ella ya empieza a recordar, pero ya no es tan ingenua (ya no)**

**Supuestamente la traducción del título es "Nunca te olvidaria" pero creo que el traductor es chafa por que cuando lo hice al reves me salio otra cosa (ni modos, eso me pasa por ponerle título en ingles)**

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**bye bye**


End file.
